A Hamtastic Halloween
by Caitlin-Chan
Summary: It's Halloween at the clubhouse, and all of the Ham-Hams are looking forward to it, but not as much as Mike and Stella. What happens when the Ham-Hams are invited to a Halloween party?
1. The Monday Before Halloween

With Caitlin...  
  
Caitlin leaned back against the wall of her living room and looked around. It was perfect for Halloween. There were orange and black streamers and plastic jack-o'-lanterns and black lights and more. She smiled pleasingly as she walked around the rest of her house. Caitlin had spent all this Monday morning decorating her home for Friday, the day of Halloween. "It's perfect...," she whispered as she adjusted her purple ribbons and exited through the front door of her house.  
She jogged speedily toward the clubhouse. Caitlin walked through the tunnel and through the front door. The business of the Ham-Hams welcomed her in as she peered around. The Ham-Hams were busy decorating the clubhouse for Halloween.  
Hamtaro saw Caitlin and shouted, "Hamha, Caitlin! Join in and help us blow up these balloons!" "Of course," she replied as she walked over toward him. "What else are we doing?" "Don't know," he responded.  
Caitlin nodded and picked up a balloon. "Can I just say I never really learned how to blow up a balloon and wish I could?" she questioned. Hamtaro sighed and muttered, "Well, I guess you'll have to find something else there is to do."  
Boss came over to them and said, "Hi, Caitlin. What's the problem over here?" "Um, I can't blow up balloons," Caitlin whispered as she blushed. He smiled and replied, "Don't worry, you can help me make the jack-o'-lanterns." "Ok," she rejoined as she followed Boss out the door.  
Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope were busily making jack-o'-lanterns when Caitlin and Boss went out the door. "Hamha!" they greeted when they saw Caitlin. "Hi," she whispered and picked up a large pumpkin that was very light...  
"NO!" Cappy shouted and emerged from underneath the pumpkin. "Oops, sorry, I'm working on my costume." "Uh, where IS it?" Caitlin inquired.  
Cappy pointed toward the pumpkin. "I'm going to be a pumpkin for Halloween!" he exclaimed. "And I'm making it out of this pumpkin. I've already hollowed it out. Do you want to help me?" "Sure," Caitlin responded.  
Cappy took out a marker and said, "I need help making the pattern on the face." "Sure," Caitlin responded and took the marker from Cappy's paw. She drew a jack-o'-lantern face on it and gave the marker back to him. "Is that good?" Caitlin questioned.  
He inspected the marks. "Yes," Cappy rejoined finally. "It's perfect. Perfect for my head, that is."  
Boss walked back over and picked up a pocket knife. "I think you'll want me to cut that out for y'all," he pointed it out and carved the face of the jack-o'-lantern. "Like it?" "Yeah!" Cappy acknowledged and hugged the costume. He fit it over his head and mumbled, "Yup, it fits." 


	2. Mike and Stella and Halloween Costumes

With Mike...  
  
Mike leaned back against his new yellow Lamborghini. "Where IS Stella?" he murmured as he played with the keys of his new car. "How long does it take a girl to get ready to go into town?" "A long time," a voice said from beside him.  
He looked to his left and saw beautiful Stella standing there beside him. "Look, girls have to look nice, even when they don't feel good," she pointed out. "If a girl doesn't look good, that's bad." "Right...," Mike murmured as he unlocked the yellow Lamborghini.  
Stella sighed and got into the passenger's seat. Mike got into the driver's seat and closed the door. He drove into the hamster part of the city and parked outside a tailor's shop.  
Mike and Stella walked into the tailor's shop and peered around. It must've been a good tailor by the way the shop looked. The tailor walked up to them and greeted, "Good day, sir and miss. How may I help you?" "Yes, Stella dragged me all the way down here because she wants a good Halloween costume for this Friday," Mike remarked.  
Stella rejoined, "I want us to have costumes that make us a couple. And I want something nice..."  
Mike blushed when Stella talked. "Of course...," he acknowledged. "...We want costumes that make us a couple..."  
The tailor smiled and walked to his desk. He looked through his book and remarked, "I don't have couples' costumes, but I can see if there's a match in anything I have..."  
He took a few minutes and looked through. "I found two matches," the tailor told them. "Either you can be Barney and Baby Bop, or you can be a sorcerer or sorceress." "It's obvious, isn't it?" Mike mumbled and looked around.  
Stella smiled and teased, "You sure you don't wanna be Barney, Mikey Wikey?" "I'm sure," Mike retorted and blushed.  
The tailor smiled and pulled out a calculator. "That'll be about...one hundred twenty dollars," he remarked and wrote it down on the receipt. "The Barney and Baby Bop costumes would've cost you half that, but oh well. Who wants to be dinosaurs, anyhow?"  
Mike mumbled and gave the tailor his credit card. The tailor swiped the card and gave it back to him. "I'll just have to know what sizes you two need, and then you both can leave," the tailor acknowledged and pulled out a tape measure. He sized the couple and wrote the sizes down. "OK, the sorcerer and sorceress costumes will be done by Wednesday," he said before Mike and Stella left. 


	3. Halloween Costume Frenzy

At the clubhouse...  
  
After the decorations were done, the Ham-Hams were planning what they were going to be for Halloween. "I'm going to be a pumpkin!" Cappy shouted for the thousandth time. "I think everyone knows that by now...," Caitlin whispered.  
Hamtaro smiled and announced, "I've already got my costume together!" "What is it?" the Ham-Hams questioned in unison. "I'm going to be Frankenstein!" he exclaimed. "I thought it was Franken-Ham," Dexter remarked. "Dunno," Hamtaro rejoined.  
Bijou remarked, "I'm going to be a witch!" "Me too," Pashmina replied. "Ookwee!" Penelope shouted. "Penelope's going to be a ghost," Pashmina acknowledged. "She'll look so cute!" "Yeah," Howdy and Dexter agreed in unison.  
Panda grinned and said, "I'm going to be a skeleton!" "I'm going to be a spider," Oxnard remarked. "I'm going to be a knight," Howdy acknowledged. "I'm a pirate," Dexter said.  
Boss rejoined, "I'm gonna be an alien." "Aliens are freaky," Caitlin jumped in. "I thought I saw one once, too..."  
Sandy started, "I'm going to be a model." "I'm going to be a celebrity," Stan remarked. "I'm going to be a scientist," Maxwell told everyone. Jingle said, "I'm going to be...a rock star." "Coolio," Caitlin replied. "I know what I am going to be, but it's a surprise."  
Hamtaro thought a minute and pointed out, "Hey, Ham-Hams, what about Snoozer? What is he going to be?" "Dunno," Oxnard answered. "Maybe he doesn't want to be anything at all," Howdy remarked. "Or he could be Sleeping Beauty! Get it, sleeping? Ha ha, I just crack myself up!" "Howdy, that was lamer than ever," Dexter retorted. "Heh, you don't even try a joke now and then!" he fussed.  
Hamtaro walked toward Snoozer, who was laying in front of the TV, and said, "Snoozer, what do you want to be for Halloween?" "I want to be something scary...," Snoozer snored. "I want to be...Mike..." "That is scary," Howdy remarked. "He could probably pull that off..." 


	4. The Tailor's Shop

That night with Caitlin...  
  
Caitlin smiled once she went through the doorway of her house. She knew what everyone was going to be for Halloween and what their costumes looked like. That's good so I don't confuse them with anything else, yet they don't know what I look like..., Caitlin thought as she looked at a reciept she had gotten that morning. It read: "Costume will be ready Wednesday."  
"Of course...," she whispered as she took out her purple ribbons. "I'm now starting to say the same things Mike says...scary..."  
  
That Wednesday with Mike and Stella...  
  
Mike and Stella once again parked the new yellow Lamborghini in front of the tailor's shop. They got out of it and entered the shop. Once inside, the tailor welcomed, "Hello, mister and miss. Your costumes are ready." "Of course...," Mike rejoined.  
Contiguesly someone else entered the shop. Stella looked over her shoulder and sighed. "It's her again...," she muttered and turned around. "Why, I never thought I'd see you here, Cait."  
Caitlin glanced at her and replied, "Same to you. I'm just here to pick up my costume." "What did you get?" Stella questioned. "Oh, no, you first," she remarked.  
The tailor walked to Caitlin and acknowledged, "Your costume is ready. Come this way." "Yes...," Caitlin mumbled and followed him. Stella looked around and started following the two. I have to see what she is..., she thought.  
The tailor and Caitlin stopped in the back of the store. He handed her a plastic bag and directed her to the dressing room. Stella turned around, but the tailor said, "Miss, I have your costume here." He handed her a plastic bag similiar to Caitlin's and directed her to the dressing room.  
Stella emerged from the room a few minutes later. She whirled around and saw Caitlin in a similiar costume to hers...  
"You, too?!" Stella and Caitlin shouted at the same time.  
"No, that can't be possible," Stella remarked. "I'm supposed to be a sorceress. You aren't."  
"It's the other around, sista," Caitlin rejoined. "I'm the real sorceress, and you're...OH MY GOSH! Look!"  
Stella turned around again and saw Mike. "I didn't think I'd find you there," she acknowledged.  
Mike was in a black costume similiar to Stella's. Almost exactly the same, except Stella's costume was a dress, and Caitlin looked exactly like her.  
"I didn't mean to match her...," Mike muttered and pointed at Caitlin. She snorted, "Well, do you think I wanna match you?!" "Not really," Mike retorted. 


	5. The Start of Halloween

On Halloween...  
  
Hamtaro woke with a sudden thought when he heard Laura's alarm clock sound. He jumped up, jolted out of his sleep house, ran on his wheel, and came to his food bowl in a matter of ten seconds. Laura smiled when she saw him so anxious that early in the morning. When she had gotten ready for school, fed Hamtaro, and left the house, Hamtaro hurried down the drainpipe and into the hole that led to the clubhouse. He raced down it without knowing Oxnard was trying to keep up with him until he reached his destination.  
"What's the rush, Hamtaro?" Oxnard breathed hastily as they entered through the usual wooden door.  
"I can't wait to get on my costume and start going trick-or- treating!" Hamtaro replied excitedly.  
"But you go trick-or-treating when the sky gets dark," he pointed out.  
Hamtaro considered this for a moment and then realized Oxnard was correct. "Oh well," he muttered as he looked around the clubhouse. Everyone was getting their costumes together for Halloween. Cappy hid under his pumpkin costume while Penelope raced up the stairs and down the slide inside the clubhouse.  
Caitlin raced through the door with a plastic bag in her paws. "I still gotta get dressed," she acknowledged everyone and opened Boss's bedroom door. Boss walked up behind her stealthily without her knowing it. Contiguesly he picked her up and shouted, "BWA HA HAA!" in her ear. Caitlin screamed and then looked up at Boss. She smiled and schmubby- wubbied him while he still held her in his paws. He put her back down on the ground and asked, "Need any help with your costume? 'Cause I need help with mine."  
"No, thanks," Caitlin responded. "I'm fine. I guess I can help you with-"  
"Thanks," Boss interrupted and rushed her into the room. A few minutes later he and Caitlin came back out in their costumes.  
"Wow," Hamtaro remarked as he glanced at Boss's alien costume. "That's really cool."  
"`Oui, `oui," Bijou said as she looked at Caitlin's sorceress costume. "Very trendy."  
"Thank-Q," Caitlin thanked and showed her wand. "I'm a sorceress. Eh, someone else was a sorceress, too..."  
"Who?" the Ham-Hams questioned.  
Caitlin smiled sweetly. "It's a secret," she acknowledged everyone. "I'm not supposed to tell. Besides, there's a lot more than you think there is..." "Eh?" Boss inquired.  
She flashed her eyes quickly and replied, "Oh, it doesn't matter." 


	6. The Halloween Party Invitation

After everyone got into their costumes, a flyer flew into the clubhouse through the crack in the door. Hamtaro picked it up and announced exitedly, "We've been invited to a Halloween party!" "Yay!" the girl Hams shouted. "Halloween parties are great fun!"  
"So, where is it?" Maxwell questioned.  
Hamtaro turned the flyer upside down and read, "It's in Forest Park, so let's go!"  
"Yeah!" the Ham-Hams shouted in unison and exited through the door of the clubhouse. They followed Boss down the many channels of underground tunnels and finally came out of the last tunnel. Where the Ham-Hams came out was very dark, yet it was about four o'clock in the afternoon.  
"That's weird," Panda remarked. "It had to be light at the clubhouse. It's so dark out here!"  
"Yeah," Sandy agreed.  
"There's something wrong, dude," Stan pointed out. "Something is planned here, and we're the victims."  
"Don't say that," Pashmina responded. "You're scaring Penelope."  
"I'll protect you," Howdy shouted, "for I am Sir Laugh A Lot! He he! Get it? Laugh A Lot?"  
"And we don't," Dexter retorted.  
Hamtaro looked at the map still in his paws and scanned over it. "Just follow me because I know the way," Hamtaro announced and started to lead the Ham-Hams through the dark forest.  
"This looks creepy," Caitlin whispered as she clung to Boss. "Will you protect me if anything scary pops out at me?"  
"Yeah, if it's not me," Boss teased. "I guess." 


	7. Dark Ham

At that moment, a bright light flashed from in front of the Ham-Hams. All of the hamsters started to worry and sped up a little until they were running toward the light. Once they reached the light, mostly everything was covered with spider web. There were freaky looking jack-o-lanterns all around. There was a presence among the darkness of the forest.  
Suddenly a dark figure appeared atop of one of the jack-o-lanterns. A demanding voice came from it.  
"Welcome to the grand Halloween party," the voice boomed. "For I am your nightmare, your horror, your-"  
"We get it all ready!" the Ham-Hams shouted in perfect harmony.  
"Very well then," the voice retorted. "May I introduce myself? I am Dark Ham, the great sorcerer of the underworld."  
"Are you the one who sent us the invitation?" Boss shouted. "Why don't you come down here and fight like a real man?"  
"Oh, shut up," Dark Ham snarled.  
"Ooh," Caitlin whispered. "He just asked for it."  
"`Oui, oui," Bijou agreed.  
"I think we ought to go now," Oxnard acknowledged. "I know that voice from somewhere. It's too familiar to be comfortable with..."  
Hamtaro nodded and started to back up. "I think we ought to get away from here pretty quickly before it's too late," he warned. "I'm just a little worried now."  
Dark Ham's bright, brown eyes flashed and boomed, "It's too late. You're caught in a trap. Once you start running-"  
But by the time he started talking, the Ham-Hams were fleeing. They were running as fast as they could into the nearest bush.  
"Very well, then!" Dark Ham shouted. "Let the games begin! BWA HA HAA!!!"  
"Oh, forget him!" Hamtaro shouted to everybody. "We've got to get away-" 


	8. Lost

Hamtaro stopped suddenly and saw large, red eyes looking at them from straight in front of him. The rest of the Ham-Hams stopped, and started to back up.  
A flash of light on the eyes made many dark figures appear. All were dressed in torn pirate clothes, and all had their eyes focused on the Ham- Hams. Immediately the Ham-Hams fled, scared for their lives and wanting to get away from there...  
Hamtaro didn't know he was seperated from everybody else until he stopped and looked around. There was not a soul in sight. He quivered and tried shouting for someone, but no one replied.  
Caitlin still clung to Boss after he had charged straight toward the figures. She hung onto him as tight as ever when he ran. But when Boss approached close enough to the figures to touch them, they moved out of the way, and there was a large, big stick right there in front of him...  
Boss couldn't slow down and tripped over the stick. Caitlin was still holding on and didn't know he tripped until he landed on top of her. She landed with a crash, and with Boss on top of her, it felt like someone dropped a weight on her whole body. Caitlin gasped for breath and struggled to get out from underneath her boyfriend.  
Boss jumped back up and heard the figures laughing at him. He had done the move...Caitlin now knew he was a fool. Boss was so embarrassed about his fall, he slung his girlfriend over his shoulder, and ran into the undergrowth nearby.  
When he ran into the bush, it was so dark, Boss couldn't see. In front of him, though, he could see the outline of Dark Ham.  
"Long time, no see," Boss murmured through his teeth.  
Dark Ham smiled pleasantly and remarked, "I saw your fall, Mr. My- Girlfriend's-Now-Going-to-Dump-Me-For-That."  
Boss clenched his fists and returned, "Well, at least I still have a girlfriend. You're too much of a freak to have one."  
A shorter figure appeared beside Dark Ham.  
Dark Ham grinned evilly and said, "And my girlfriend happens to be right here. May I introduce Star Light?"  
Star Light frowned at the sight of Boss with Caitlin slung over his shoulder. "That could look better," she acknowledged and pointed to Caitlin.  
Boss took her off his shoulder, yet he still carried her in his paws. "And what do you know about me?" he inquired angrilly and stepped back.  
Dark Ham and Star Light smiled sweetly at the two lovers. "We know much about you," they said in unison. "Yes, and you don't know who we are now..." 


	9. In Jeopardy

Hamtaro continued to shout the Ham-Hams' names. "Boss! Bijou! Caitlin! Cappy! Dexter! Howdy! Jingle! Maxwell! Oxnard! Panda! Pashmina! Penelope! Sandy! Stan! Where are you?" he screamed into the air.  
It was useless, for no one heard him most likely. Hamtaro knew that someone was in trouble somewhere. He just didn't know whom...  
Pashmina and Penelope were still looking for everybody. "I'm worried about Hamtaro and them," Pashmina whispered.  
"Ookyoo," Penelope replied.  
Pashmina nodded and continued looking around. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Bijou and Sandy came through the bushes.  
"We've been, like, looking all over for you two!" Sandy exclaimed.  
"We're so glad we found you," Bijou acknowledged. "Now the rest of the Ham-Hams..."  
Hamtaro continued to think of who was in trouble. It could've been everybody, including him. Everyone was in jeopardy in this darkness...there was no telling who was where.  
Hamtaro looked in front of him and saw the figures with their red eyes. They continued walking toward him until he could feel their hot, steamy breath upon his face. The silence was broken by Hamtaro's voice.  
"Who are you?" he inquired as he backed away.  
Hamtaro could see the figures smile as they continued to walk toward him as he backed away from them. He was now truly scared by these unknown figures surrounding him. There was no place to go by the time they surrounded him. They closed the circle tighter and tighter every second, until he decided to speak again.  
"I said, who are you?" Hamtaro shouted bravely toward them. "I'm not trying to be rude, but I need to know who you are! If you want me to leave this forest-"  
The figures began to laugh at Hamtaro. He tried hard not to be afraid, yet it was very difficult, but he managed it anyhow. They continued to laugh until Hamtaro's voice broke their mocking.  
"Are you going to tell me who you are, or am I supposed to just call you, in Bad Ham Chat, the UnMocku Hams?" Hamtaro scolded them.  
The figures immediately focused their attention back on him. Hamtaro tried to not show his fear beyond his mask on his face, yet it was hard to contain it. They crept closer to him, until one of them was in his face.  
"I beg your pardon?" the figure questioned.  
Hamtaro gulped and stammered, "I'll leave you alone if you tell me how to get out of here. Then I won't disturb you any more!"  
"Am I the one who is supposed to lead you out of here?" the figure questioned. "I'm one of the ones who planned this trap. As much as I know, you're staying in this forest...forever."  
Hamtaro's color faded, and he imagined living with the figures for the rest of his life. He'd never see Laura again...or Brandy for that matter. Hamtaro knew that he had to get away from the figures, otherwise it was the end of him... 


	10. Nothing but Familiar

Boss stared into Dark Ham's stunning brown eyes. "You look familiar...just the eyes look very familiar..."  
"As I said, you don't know me," Dark Ham retorted. "I told you, now believe!"  
"I wouldn't ever put my trust into you, you little liar," Boss returned. "And I know exactly who you are."  
Caitlin looked up into Boss's brown eyes, then looked into Dark Ham's brown eyes. "It is familiar," Caitlin announced. "It's obvious just by your eyes that you're-"  
"Shut up, you little brat!" Dark Ham demanded. "Whoever took you into this conversation!"  
Boss steamed up and demanded, "You better never tell my girlfriend that she's a little brat anymore 'cause you're the little brat that never gets what he wants and never makes up his mind, Mr. I'm-So-Gay-That-I'm- Going-to-Try-to-Scare-the-Ham-Hams!"  
Caitlin continued, "As I was saying...eh, I think Boss already has read my mind!"  
Boss smiled and knew of one thing to say. "What time is it?" he inquired.  
Dark Ham returned, "What time do you think it is?"  
"Twelve o'clock," Boss answered, ready for the next move, which he predicted.  
Dark Ham raised his paw in a slapping manner, but he quickly took it back and muttered, "He's smart, but not as smart as me. Nice try, Mr. At- Least-I-Don't-Have-A-Green-Face!"  
Boss retorted, "Well, how 'bout this...what does Mike keep in the top drawer in his bedroom?"  
"A picture of Stella!" Dark Ham responded but quickly regretted it.  
"Even I didn't know that," Caitlin remarked.  
Star Light looked into Dark Ham's eyes. "You really do?" she questioned. "Oh, you are so sweet, Mikey Wikey! I love you!"  
Boss looked down at Caitlin and burst out laughing. "Then that means the so-called 'Dark Ham' is actually just dumb, old Mike," he laughed.  
Mike growled, "At least I'm not surrounded by the Bad Hams in the dark."  
"What?!" Caitlin shouted. "Who?! Me?! NO!!!"  
"Eh...," Stella mumbled.  
"I'm going now," Boss murmured as he still held Caitlin in his paws. He turned around and walked away and burst out laughing... 


	11. Figured Out

Hamtaro breathed deeply as the figure in front of him smiled. "I bet you, Hamtaro, the hero of everybody on the whole friggin' planet, would love that. I could just see you now...," he whispered. "But you would never know the truth that lies in this night."  
Hamtaro listened to these words carefully. Hamtaro grinned and remarked, "Why should I be afraid of you, Number 1? I defeated you once, I can defeat you again if I wanted to. And the rest of you Bad Hams, just bite me! I mean, c'mon! Look at this place...all of it really is just darkness. And this isn't even your forest! Now, I wouldn't harm me, because then the Ham-Hams take revenge..."  
Number 1 grinned eagerly. "Maybe, maybe not," he responded. "Either way, we're still going to get you this time. There's no turning back now."  
"Great, am I going to get slaughtered on Halloween?" Hamtaro shouted loudly.  
"Yup," all of the Bad Hams said in unison.  
Suddenly all of them heard the sound of running feet and yelling. The Bad Hams slowly looked over their shoulders but couldn't see through the darkness of the night. They heard all of the words, though.  
"Oh no, he's gonna kill me!" a girl's voice shouted.  
"Come back here, you stupid little kids!" a booming voice demanded. "I command you to!"  
"Yea!" another girl's voice yelled at them.  
Hamtaro squinted his eyes and tried to see through the darkness, but he didn't need to try to look now because they ran straight through the Bad Hams. Boss ran through the Bad Hams, not even knowing it, while he carried Caitlin in his paws, so Hamtaro grabbed onto him while Mike and Stella stopped abruptly.  
"Don't tell me those are the Bad Hams," Boss murmured.  
"They are," Hamtaro responded.  
Boss cursed under his breath and hid in the nearest bush. There, he, Hamtaro, and Caitlin could just see the outlines of a lot of hamsters. It was sort of freaky by just the way they looked when they turned around... 


	12. Finding the HamHams

"Good! You're here," a voice shouted.  
All of the three Ham-Hams screamed, and Boss fell onto his back and fainted from exhaustion. Hamtaro quickly jumped off of him, while Caitlin carefully stood up.  
"Aw, my poor baby," Caitlin whispered. "He's tired. Must've been from that fall earlier."  
"What fall?" a girl's voice questioned.  
The hamsters came closer, and Hamtaro and Caitlin could see all of the Ham-Hams' outlines.  
"We've been looking all over for you," Bijou acknowledged.  
"We're so glad you're safe!" Pashmina exclaimed.  
"Ookyoo!" Penelope agreed.  
"But, like, how will we wake up Boss?" Sandy questioned. "And how will we get outta here, too?"  
Caitlin nodded and looked at his costume. "I have got an idea!" she shouted. "He's wearing a round costume, right? Well, can't we just roll him outta here?"  
"That's a great idea!" Hamtaro shouted.  
Stan shook his head. "Your idea, babe, is sort of...impossible," he remarked. "But I have got an idea."  
Stan jumped toward Boss and bodyslammed him. Boss immediately became conscious again, grabbed Stan by the shoulders, threw him on the ground, and bodyslammed him even harder.  
"Dude!" Stan screamed. "It's me!"  
Boss glanced Stan over and retorted, "Well, why didn't you say so? If you had, I wouldn't have to have hurt you like that."  
Hamtaro nodded and perked up his ears. He could hear footsteps around the bush coming closer and closer every second. Hamtaro knew what was happening. The Bad Hams had heard them and are now going to do something horrible since he had discovered who they actually were.  
"Shh, Ham-Hams," Hamtaro ushered. "It's them."  
"Oh, great," Boss murmured.  
"Fun. Exciting. Even entertaining," Caitlin remarked. "This is just great."  
The Ham-Hams looked around attentively. They needed to figure out a plan on how to get out of the bush and back to the clubhouse. Boss beckoned them to come closer, and they listened to his plan... 


	13. The Escape Plan

"They have to be in this bush. There's no question," Mike told Stella. "It's impossible they're anywhere else. They make too much racket."  
Stella nodded and responded, "Yet I think they know where we are, too."  
"Impossible," he retorted. "I am too smart for them. They'll never match my wits."  
Contiguesly there was a war shout, and the Ham-Hams emerged from the bush. They ran around screaming at the top of their lungs, playing loudly, and being just childish. Hamtaro chased Oxnard, and the two ran by Mike and knocked him down. The girl hams ran around in circles and screamed. The Bad Hams stood there, motionless and shocked from the childish behavior. Mike shouted a few curses at them, and the Ham-Hams started to scream louder and be more roudier.  
"HE SAID A BAD WORD!" all of the Ham-Hams shouted in perfect harmony. "HE'S A BAD PERSON!"  
"IMONDOS!" Stella screamed at them.  
"Shut up, you stupid little children!" Mike demanded. "I command you to!"  
After a few minutes of the screaming and playing of the Ham-Hams, Mike finally snapped his fingers, and the Bad Hams departed from the scene. The Ham-Hams looked around at each other and started celebrating.  
"Let's go back to the clubhouse now," Hamtaro declared.  
"Yeah!" they shouted in unison as they found their way out of the forest, back through the tunnel, and back to the clubhouse. After a few minutes of the comfort of the clubhouse, the Ham-Hams went outside to the river and danced for the rest of the night.  
"This is a way better Halloween party," Pashmina remarked.  
"`Oui, `oui," Bijou answered.  
Until late at night, the Ham-Hams didn't stop partying. When they did, they all immediately bade each other good-bye, and finally returned back to their homes.  
Hamtaro ran up the drainpipe quickly and into Laura's room. He got back into his carrier and took off his Franken-Ham mask right before Laura came into the room. She was still in her princess costume and had just returned from a Halloween party.  
"Hi, Hamtaro!" she greeted. "The Halloween party was a blast! Too bad you couldn't come with me."  
You probably had a better time at that Halloween party than the time the Ham-Hams and I had at the Bad Hams' Halloween party..., Hamtaro reflected. Wish I did go with you. 


	14. The End of Halloween Night

With Mike and Stella...  
  
"Mike, I don't think we should do that again," Stella pointed out. "That was a total disaster."  
"Nonsense, Stella," Mike responded. "It was the greatest thing ever that we did!"  
"I don't think so," she returned.  
"Well, um, then you're just a girl," he retorted.  
"And you're just as sweet as can be to have a picture of me in the top drawer of your nightstand," she replied.  
Mike blushed mildly and said, "Well, you are beautiful..."  
Stella blushed, too, as they joined paws and walked outside of the Bad Hams Place. They didn't return again until later that night, but Mike and Stella had their own peaceful walk along the riverside. And, of course, it was a full moon, so that put the Halloween feeling into it.  
  
With Caitlin...  
  
Caitlin took out her ribbons while she sat at her vanity. "I had a bad time at the Bad Hams' Halloween party," she murmured to herself. "Imagine if I had gotten seperated from Boss! Whoa, now that's scary..."  
  
With Boss...  
  
Boss sat back in his armchair while Jingle stayed at the table and played his guitar. He looked around and noticed he didn't see Snoozer in sight.  
"Jingle, where's Snoozer?" Boss questioned.  
Jingle looked up from his guitar and scanned the clubhouse. "Dunno," he replied and got up. Boss got up, too, and walked up the stairs of the clubhouse while Jingle followed him. He kept looking around and on the ground to make sure Snoozer wasn't just lying around somewhere. Boss led Jingle down the stairs and scanned the downstairs again until he went back upstairs. He crept silently around and waited to see if Snoozer would start snoring. Suddenly, though, something black appeared on the ground. It raised its head and looked straight at them and shouted, "BWA HA HAA!!!"  
Boss pushed Jingle down the stairs and ran out of the clubhouse. Jingle screamed and scrambled out of the clubhouse, never looking back...  
"BWA HA HAA!!!" the black thing continued to shout until he murmured, "zuzuzu...it's only me, Snoozer, dressed as Mike..."  
  
THE END? 


End file.
